


Worth It?

by ChibiTabatha



Category: Rhett & Link, Smosh
Genre: Aftermath of Waxing, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, bros being bros, buff bois being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: After Shayne filmed "Spelling Bee-kini Wax #2" he stumbles into the Mythical Kitchen to talk to Josh about how awful the whole thing was. And Josh offers a helping hand.





	Worth It?

**Author's Note:**

> It is 11:20pm on Monday. I did it guys, I said I would keep up my schedule and I did, Its still Monday. So have my new favorite ship!
> 
> You don't have to watch the Smosh video mentioned, but I rather enjoyed it because I enjoy watching people be in pain, Maybe I should rethink my life choices.
> 
> Shout out to the loves of my life MythicalCatie and pintsizerogue! They managed to beta this is record time so I didn't have to post anything unbeta'd!

Of course Josh had heard the screams of agony from the Smosh set. So when Shayne limped into the Mythical kitchen, he shot him a sympathetic look. "How you holding up?" Josh crossed his arms and leaned against the fridge.  
  
"Dude, it felt like lightning was going straight from my balls all the way up my spine. It's so sore," Shayne winced as he pulled up a bar stool to the prep table nearest Josh.  
  
"You want something to try and cool down?" Josh shifted to start looking through the freezer.  
  
"If you hand me a frozen bag of nuts to put on my nuts, I will shatter you like glass," the flat unamused tone from the shorter man made the chef smile.  
  
"You're lucky I don't have any. I was just going to offer you a bag of peas. Best addition to any first aid kit really," Josh laughed as he slid the unopened bag of peas towards the actor.  
  
Shayne tapped on the bag to break up the vegetables before gingerly placing it on his crotch. A rush of air escaped him, "Wow, that feels so much better."  
  
"I bet. I've only ever had my legs waxed really. I could not imagine it on my sack," Josh leaned against the counter to watch the relaxed look on the other man's face.  
  
"I mean it's super smooth and it makes my dick look bigger. But I can't say it's worth the pain. It's also going to get so itchy man." Shayne hunched over the one arm he had propped on the table and groaned, "So not worth it. I was supposed to be the sentencer! But no. Damien got to do it because he already suffered the waxing."  
  
Josh slowly walked around the counter, leaning beside the downtrodden and aching man. He gently ran a hand through Shayne's blond hair, "I'm sure it wasn't that bad; You got at least one word right, didn't you?"  
  
"You could hear us, couldn't you?" the actor sunk further into the table.  
  
"Just a little bit," Josh couldn't hide the smile in his voice.  
  
Shayne's groan turned into a quiet wail. "This is the worst day ever."  
  
Josh rested his hand against the back of Shayne's neck, "I'm sure it's not that bad."  
  
The bag of peas crinkled as they shifted from the actor's lap to the counter. Shayne folded into himself even further, hooking his arm over his head to rest on Josh's hand. "Yeah, I could have been Joven."  
  
"I take it he lost?" Josh rubbed his thumb against the base of Shayne's skull, small soothing circles.  
  
Shayne nodded, the bones in his neck shifting under Josh's firm hand. Josh squeezed the actor's neck softly, "Did you put any cream on after waxing?" The actor shook his head slightly. "Come on man, let's get you into some looser pants and get some aloe on your skin." The chef tugged on the back of the smaller man's neck.  
  
Shayne moved with the hand on his neck, a sigh escaping nerve bitten lips. "Alright," Shayne stood from his perch and moved away from the kitchen.  
  
They moved towards the Smosh dressing rooms, the chef following the actor. Once in the dressing room, Josh locked the door behind them. Shayne fumbled with his pants as Josh scanned the clothes. Looking through the rolling rack and a bin of clothes labeled 'S. Topp', he finally located a pair of sweats that looked loose enough.  
  
Josh heard Shayne drop his pants as he turned, the denim of his jeans pooled around his ankles. The taller man stepped towards the actor and held out the sweatpants for Shayne, "These should help you feel more comfortable."  
  
"Thanks for helping, man," Shayne gently took the sweats from Josh as he kicked out of his jeans.  
  
"Of course. Also we should get some aloe on your skin, I don't have much left but here," Josh pulled a small mostly used tube of cream out of his pocket.  
  
"Man, I don't think I can touch it. It's too raw," the buff man winced, looking at the tube then down to the front of his boxers.  
  
"I can help."  
  
The pair paused looking into each others eyes, Shayne's blue reflecting pain and nervousness while Josh's dark green shined with confidence and comfort.  
  
Shayne dropped his boxers just enough for the angry red of his skin around his dick to show, his balls still hidden by the fabric. The actor's face burned under the blush that spread from his cheeks down past his neck.  
  
Josh said nothing as he leaned down and uncapped the tube of the cream. Squeezing the product onto his hand, he gently pressed his fingers into it before applying it to the angry skin of Shayne's pubic region around his flaccid dick. Shayne hissed at the cold feeling and Josh mumbled an apology.  
  
"It looks good, Shayne," Josh leaned back once all the angry skin was covered in the soothing cream.  
  
Shayne just mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Sorry, didn't catch that. Let's get the skin on your balls man, they gotta be hurting."  
  
Shayne's thighs trembled as he let his boxers slip slightly further down his legs. Josh whistled at the sight presented to him. The chef warmed the cream between both his hands before gently cupping the tender bare skin of Shayne's nuts.  
  
Shayne let out a mix of a groan and whine at the contact, his hand clutching at the fabric in his grip. "There we go. All done," Josh leaned back for a second time, taking in the look of skin soothed by the cream he just applied. "Seriously. It looks great Shayne," Josh pressed a kiss to Shayne's thigh right above where his boxers were slung low.  
  
Shayne blushed under the compliment and the soft kiss, "Get up here and give me a real kiss damnit."  
  
Josh laughed and stood up to press their mouths together. "Can't wait to see this later. You're gonna look huge dude," Josh pressed another soft kiss to Shayne's mouth.  
  
"Oh my god," Shayne drew out the last word before swatting at the chef. "Stop it."  
  
Josh just laughed before pulling Shayne into another kiss, "You love it."  
  
The actor smiled, "Yeah, yeah. Love you too. Let me get these pants on. I'm hungry."  
  
"Lucky for you, you're dating a chef," Josh's lips curled into a smirk.  
  
"Shut up and let me change."

**Author's Note:**

> So despite the fact I went out ang got a tattoo and got my lip pierced again, I managed to get this to you guys while completely uninspired. I hope you all enjoyed it. Because I think it turned out pretty well.
> 
> You know the drill, scream at me in the comments below or on my [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
